


Red Eyes

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Characters from Ten inch Hero aren't actually important, Crowley.. Oh Crowley..., Dean meets priestly in chapter 3, F/M, I just needed a few more characters, The story could happen without them, They are just a fun aspect of the story, Thought this up in the shower, someone help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has been trying to get one of his demons to infiltrate the Winchesters lives for years. Ruby succeeded, but they killed her. Meg succeeded, but she turned on him. It seems like no demon that Crowley sends after the Winchesters will ever be successful.</p><p>If you want something done right. Do it yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Darling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets a new meatsuit.
> 
> (Ten Inch Hero reference)

Crowley was just about to explode with rage. Every time he sends one of his demons to infiltrate the Winchesters lives - so that he may learn their secrets - they fail. Well he'd had enough of their pathetic failure.

Crowley sat on his throne in Hell pondering ways that he himself could obtain his way into the bunker without being caught by those irritating humans. He'd tried the 'give me what I want or I will kill you' routine, with no success. He'd tried the nice-guy routine with them, that led him nowhere. He'd tried the 'giving up' routine, but that also failed. He had even tried just walking through the front door... Not his smartest move, but he was desperate at the time. If only the Winchesters didn't know what he looked like, then maybe he could get them to-

That was it.

Crowley looked out into the great hall from where he was seated on his throne. His eyes squinted and he stood up. "Abdiel!" he called. His demon servant Abdiel came creeping into the room "Yes, my lord?" he said slowly and painfully. "Fetch me a pretty human female. I have need of one's assistance." Crowley ordered. Abdiel bowed and crept back into the shadows of the large room before disappearing.

* * *

"Dean! Wait up!" (Y/n) called.

"How about you make me!" Dean called back to her.

(Y/n) had chased Dean for 7 blocks, when was he going to give up? It's not like she had asked him to give up pie or women forever. She simply wanted the keys to the Impala so that she could drive Sam and Dean home!

She was too slow for Dean, and soon she had fallen too far behind him, and wouldn't be able to catch up.

As (Y/n) was turning a corner, she noticed a little sandwich shop called "Beach City Grill". It was around 1:00, and she was pretty hungry so she decided to get a few Subs and take them back to Sam and Dean. She went in and sat down at the counter. Within seconds there was a pretty girl there ready to take her order. "Hi, I'm Tish." she said. "(Y/n) she replied back. (Y/n) gave her the order and saw her take it back to a guy with freaky green hair. (Y/n) waited patiently for about 5 minutes before Tish reappeared with the Subs. "Have a nice day!" she called as (Y/n) walked out of the nice little sandwich shop.

She was on her way back to where she and Dean had left Sam with the Impala, when she was stopped by a man. "Excuse me, miss?" he said, his voice was like stale crackers (you know exactly how that sounds don't even lie). "Um.. may I help you?" (Y/n) said, slowly backing away.

"My boss wants me to find a pretty girl. He is in need of assistance." he said. (Y/n)'s eyes widened and she tried to explain to the man that she needed to get back to her friends, but he wasn't going to let the King of Hell down.

When (Y/n) looked in the direction of where she left Sam, Abdiel reached forward and touched her forehead, causing her to drop the Subs and fall unconscious to the ground.

He picked up her body and vanished without a trace.

A few moments later, Dean came running around the corner expecting to see (Y/n), but instead she was no where to be found. He knew something was off when he saw the Subs laying on the ground. He knew they were hers because she knew exactly how he and Sam liked their sandwiches.

He ran inside the "Beach City Grill" and asked the pretty girl at the counter if she saw anything weird. She explained to him how she saw (Y/n) leave the sandwich shop, but a uy came by and disappeared with her. "Which direction did they go?" Dean asked hurriedly. "No, I mean they literally disappeared. Into thin air." Tish said. Deans eyes widened, he ran out of the sandwich shop and back to the Impala. He instructed Sam to get in, and they were off driving to the motel. Dean needed to figure out where (Y/n) was!

* * *

(Y/n) slowly woke up and immediately know something was off. She wasn't in town anymore, but instead she was in.. a mansion? She was sitting in a chair, not tied to it, and was in what looked like an office room. A very nice office room. The desk in front of her looked like it was made out of cherry wood, and the rug looked like it was made from the finest silk. (Y/n) got out of the chair and walked around, she noticed a fireplace to the right of where she was sitting, and two large comfortable looking chairs in front of it. It was like she had stepped into House Magazine.

The floor creaked and (Y/n) turned around quickly to see a man standing in the room with her. He wasn't there before. At least, she didn't see him..

"Who are you?" she said, she took a step toward him. He was dressed rather nicely, he wore a black suit, with a dark overcoat. Shiny black shoes, and a matching tie. He was an attractive man, though he looked older. He had scruff on his face, but that only helped his appearance. He wasn't the tallest man, but the way he carried himself it didn't matter. And to top it all off, he had a glass of what was probably the finest scotch, and he was swirling it around in his hand.

'Wait a minute.." she thought. 'I've heard Sam and Dean talk about him before.. Oh no. This is not good. This is not good at all..' she took a couple of steps backwards, until she hit one of the big chairs in front of the fire place.

"Hello Darling. The name's Crowley."

 


	2. Crowley's new meatsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tries on his meatsuit.

"Crowley..?" said (Y/n) questioningly. She decided that if she was gonna make it out of this situation, she had to make him think that she didn't know who or _what_ he was.

"That's right, love. Now, tell me. How was your trip here?" he said nonchalantly. He looked (Y/n) up and down as if he were deciding whether or not she was 'right'.

"How did I get here?" She said.

"Ah, well, I had an associate of mine... acquire you. I didn't know that he would bring you specifically, but I am very impressed with his work. I'll need to give him a promotion for this." He spoke as if you were just a piece of property he had bought.

"As for my trip?" she said. Crowley started circling her, memorizing every aspect of her body. "Woah, woah, what were you a vulture in another life?" Crowley stopped in front of her. He took a step backward and let her continue. "I didn't even know I was coming here. I was unconscious the entire time." Crowley looked into her eyes. His own were showing signs that he was furious.

"Abdiel!" he shouted. Abdiel appeared in the room and Crowley stared at him.

"Yes, sir?" he said.

"I said 'Fetch me a pretty human female'." he said. "Yes, my King, that you did." Abdiel replied. Crowley continued "Well when did I say it was alright for you, you bloody moron, to knock her unconscious!?" Crowleys rage grew with every word he said.

"My King, you did not tell me that I couldn't.." "You have been working for me long enough to know that that is not how we do things in Hell!"

"Hell?" (Y/n) interrupted. Trying to play it off even more that she didn't know what was going on.

"Yes, darling, I might have let that bit stay a secret for the first small time of our knowing one another. I am the king of Hell, this is Abdiel my servant, who has failed me for the first and last time." Crowley walked over to the other demon and placed his palm over Abdiels entire face. A black smoke funneled out of the demons eyes and mouth and his vessel fell to the ground.

"Right." said Crowley, "Now that that's taken care of, what say you and me get down to business, hmm?" he cocked his head to the side the way (Y/n) had seen Castiel do it many times.

* * *

Sam and Dean were in their motel room searching through every bit of information they had on demons and Crowley and Lucifer. They didn't know who took (Y/n) or why, but they intended to find out. Dean had been up all night searching through demon lore. Why would a demon take a young girl? Why are young girls important to demonic forces? What is the purpose of a demon wanting a young girl? There was nothing. Absolutely nothing, and Dean had had enough of it.

He threw all the books off of the small table in the motel, which woke Sam up.

He yawned and saw that Dean had thrown everything to the floor out of frustration. "Dean," he said "Dude, you gotta get some sleep, man."

"I don't need sleep, Sammy. I need to fine (Y/n). I'm not gonna rest until I find her."

"Dean, I know how you feel about (Y/n). It's clear that you really like her, but Dean. You need some sleep. We won't be able to get her back by only one of us functioning the right way. Get some sleep, man. I'll look for information."

Dean was hesitant at first, but complied and almost a soon as he was on the bed he was asleep; Dreaming about finding (Y/n) and bringing her home to the Bunker.

* * *

"Have a seat." Crowley said calmly as if he had not just killed a demon.

"I, uh, I don't think that's a good-"

"I said sit." Crowley said firmly while looking into (Y/n)'s eyes. "Now, with all the commotion, I never learned your name?" he said.

"(Y/n). It's (Y/n)." she replied to the King of Hell.

"Ahh.. (Y/n).. Beautiful name. That's not why I had my late servant find you though. I need you, or rather, I need your body." He said. "Excuse me?" (Y/n) said, she was starting to feel more like a caged animal than a house guest.

"No, no, no, not like that. What I meant was, I need your vessel." he said

"My what? Vessel? As in.. my body?" (Y/n) replied.

"There's a difference. When someone says that they want your body, they mean they want you in it. I have no need of your consciousness to be in your body while I use it. So I am using your body as a vessel."

"There's no way in Hell I'm letting you strip my consciousness from my body." (Y/n) said quickly after Crowley had stopped talking. Crowley stared at her with a look of 'you pathetic human, do you really think I care what you think you will or won;t let me do?'

"I'm afraid you don't really have a say in the matter." Crowley replied. His face stiffened and he looked (Y/n) in the eyes. "I'm going to need you to open your mouth for me, darling." (Y/n)'s eyed widened again.

A deep colored red smoke shot out of Crowley's mouth and trailed into (Y/n)'s. His demonic being filled her vessel. Her body flinched, and shook. Her head started bobbing back and forth and she started screaming.

It was all over within seconds.

(Y/n) opened her eyes.

They were red.


	3. Kinda looks like Dean...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley takes in his new appearance, Sam and Dean meet Priestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some trivia for you. The answer is in the NOTES at the bottom.
> 
> Q: Why is it Sam and Dean, but never Dean and Sam?

" _Well. That was definitely something new."_ Crowley said through (Y/n)'s mouth. It was (Y/n)'s voice, but the accent was wrong. He'd have to work on that, even though his American accent was already flawless. He got up, and nearly fell over. " _Bloody hell?"_ he said, once again hearing a voice that was far too feminine for him. He looked down at (Y/n)'s feet. Of course she'd be wearing heels that not even a stripper could attempt to wear.

" _I'll have to get rid of these when I get to the Winchesters."_ He said." _Wait a moment, this girl already knows the two morons! She played me. This might work for me though.._ _I'll have to convince Moose and Squirrel that I'm the real (Y/n).._ _."_ he cleared his throat, which sounded a lot less masculine in an early twenties girl. He got up and very wobbly walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall. He put on his best young female face and spoke "Hey Sam! Dean! I'm, like, totally back! That dumbie demon turned around and I totally upper-cutted him in the jaw! You would have, like, totally loved it!" Crowley didn't like that idea. She didn't seem to speak like that when she spoke to him, so he tried again. "Dean, oh thank god. Some lowlife demon dragged me back to.. what's his name? Crowley. Mister high and mighty was pissed, though, and completely obliterated the demon."

Crowley then tried to imitate Dean. "How did you get away, hot stuff? Was it your motivation that I might be waiting for you?" Crowley then did Deans signature eyebrow move.

Crowley proceeded to go back and forth between (Y/n)'s pov, and Dean's pov. Eventually, he became satisfied that he could speak and act like (Y/n).

" _This had better work"_ Crowley finally said before he disappeared.

* * *

Sam had spent hours trying to figure out what had happened to (Y/n). He needed a break, and he knew that Dean would want food. He walked over to Dean's motel bed and shook his brother awake. "Hey, Dean. Wanna make a run for food?" he said. The older Winchester groggily opened his eyes, took a breath in, and let out a slow breathy "yeah..." he sighed and sat up. They made their way out to the Impala, where Sam sat in the passenger seat, and Dean sat in his designated driver seat. He turned on the greatest hits of mullet rock and blasted them. The engine started that sexy purr that Dean loved so much, and they were off to the nearest food establishment.

 They were driving along a strip-mall type road, when they saw that they were coming up to a restaurant. Dean and Sam both looked out the window to see which restaurant it was. Both of their faces became awkwardly serious when they saw the name of the restaurant go by. They watched in inward horror as the name of the restaurant slowly passed by ..."Ruby Tuesday"...

They decided that maybe that wasn't the best place to go for lunch... For Sam's sanity, and Dean's safety.

An idea popped into Deans head. "Hey Sammy." he said "What was the name of that sandwich place? Somethin' somethin' Grill, right?" Sam nodded "Beach City Grill. What about it. You want to get a bite there?"

"Have you seen the chic that works there? Tish I think her name was? Man, we have got to go back there." Dean said, flashing a smirk.

They drove a long way back to the Beach City Grill. Dean parked the Impala and rushed in the door. He went and sat down at the counter, and was joined by Sam a few moments later, but Tish was not the person getting their order.

A man stood their in front of them. He was about 6'1, had crazy blue and dark brown hair, oddly shaved facial hair, piercing like you wouldn't believe, a t-shirt that said "surf naked", and Dean was pretty sure that this guy was wearing eye-liner.

"The name's Priestly, what can I get ya?" the man said. Sam and Dean both stared at the man for a couple of seconds before remembering to breathe. They placed their order soon after, and the man said "Right. I'll get those ten inches out for ya." They brothers began discussing their... interesting... server. Sam thought that he looked a little like Dean, but Dean didn't see it.

"No, but, Dean. Imagine him without the crazy air, makeup, and piercings. He looks almost exactly like you!" Sam said, trying to convince his brother.

"Nah, man. I don't see it. I just wanted to see-" Dean stopped. His eyes fell upon the door to the sandwich shop.

Walking into the beach City Grill was none other than the girl they had been looking for for hours.

"(Y/n)" Dean whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: Because Dean always puts Sam first.


	4. Moose and Squirrel and KIng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley lies through his teeth.
> 
> Have y'all seen The Blacklist? It's an amazing show, and the first season is on Netflix. James Spader aka Raymond "Red" Reddington (who also voiced Ultron in The Avengers: Age of Ultron) is now one of my favorite bad guys next to The Joker and Crowley!

Dean got up off of his stool and walked over to (Y/n).

"(Y/n)??" he said. He turned her around and saw that it was her. His emerald eyes stared into her (E/c) eyes for what seemed like a beautiful eternity to him. Crowley on the other hand was a little uncomfortable with Dean looking at him like that.

" _Hello-"_ Crowley coughed. He realized that he had just used his accent to speak. He will regret that later though, not something to worry about right now. "Hello, Dean." This time he spoke like (Y/n).  He gave Dean a quick smile before looking away. (Y/n) had some pretty interesting thoughts about Dean in her pretty little head. Probably thing that she would never tell him in a million years, but Dean wouldn't be opposed to it. Based on (Y/n)'s memories, Dean has been flirting with her a lot and had tried to get into her pants a couple of time and failed miserably. That could be useful..

"(Y/n)," Dean said, "What happened- Where were you?" he sounded really genuinely worried for her.

Crowley took this time to reflect on (Y/n)'s cover story. "I have no idea where I was. Some lowlife demon dragged me back to.. what's his name? Crowley. Mister high and mighty was pissed, though, and completely obliterated the demon."

Dean stood there questioningly. He didn't think Crowley would give up an opportunity like that..

Sam had joined them a few moments ago and was wearing his 'is everything okay over here?' face.

"Wait a minute..." Dean said. "How the Hell did you get away?" He and Sam looked at each other suspiciously, then back at (Y/n).

Crowley panicked for a split second then continued with his lie. "He told me that he _had no need for a worthless human peasant right now_ and then he zapped me back to right outside the Beach City Grill." Crowley used his accent to emphasize what he was saying.

"Crowley really let you go that easy?" Sam said, "He didn't even _try_ to make a deal with you or threaten you to give him information or something??" Moose was smart. Too smart. Crowley knew that if he made one wrong move that Sam would be on him like a panther.

"I guess so." Crowley said. "He mentioned something about demon children I think. I didn't have time to question him before I was back here." Crowley was lying through his teeth and hoped to God that they weren't catching on. Yes, Crowley King of Hell was hoping to God that they couldn't see through his lie.

"Okay..." said Dean, "but when we get back to the Bunker I'm gonna ask you more about this. We can't do it here. Anyone could be listening. Crowley has eyes and ears in the most unbelievable places." Dean walked back over to the counter where they had previously been waiting for their 'ten inches' as the man called Priestly had called them. Sam followed right behind him and Crowley followed Sam. After a few minutes of waiting, their sandwiches were brought out by Priestly who winked at Crowley. Crowley didn't think he could do this for very long.

Priestly like the way that (Y/n) looked, so naturally he decided to flirt with her. (He'd been getting some lesson from Tish on how to flirt with every single hot person who walks into the Beach City Grill). Crowley was getting super uncomfortable with the situation and suggested that they leave and get to the Bunker. Sam and Dean agreed and soon they were in the car on their way back to the Bunker.

Now all that Crowley had to do was think of a way to trick them when they test (Y/n) for possession... Maybe one of the old spells he used to use...


End file.
